


That's not a wrestling match, right?

by DopePie



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Biting, Comfort, Death Stranding Spoilers, Dirty Talk, Enemies to Lovers, Fingering, Higgs Monaghan Being Higgs Monaghan, Higgs is a slut tbfh, Homo Demens (Death Stranding), Horny, Kissing, M/M, NSFW, No Smut, PWP, Porn Watching, Porn With Plot, Sam Porter Bridges - Freeform, Shameless Smut, Smut, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Higgs Monaghan, Trans!Higgs Monaghan, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21694369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DopePie/pseuds/DopePie
Summary: Sam's supposed to be gone for another three hours at least.Unless his orders get canceled, in which case he comes back earlier.Higgs is bored AND pent up, but he also has a computer.What could go wrong?
Relationships: Sam Porter Bridges/Higgs Monaghan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 137





	That's not a wrestling match, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! :>

There had been a few days where Higgs thought he was going to leave.  
Just- straight up walk away from that place.  
The mind-numbingly boredom that defined the majority of his days was unbearable, and to think that he had no other choice!

Well, technically, he did.  
Hit wasn’t a good choice per se, though.

So there he was, sitting on his chair in his and Sam’s shared room (thinking about the 'shared' made something inside him warm up) and clicking away at the keyboard of the old computer they had given him.  
At first, Higgs thought that it was a joke, a practical joke by Sam and Deadman, but when neither of them joined in his nervous chuckle he realized that no, they actually did not trust him enough with the most recent technology and instead preferred to spend God knows how much time in an archive, recovering what was now a relic to some and a bunch of garbled lines of coding and wires.

To everyone’s surprised, once plugged in (Deadman had to instal a plug in the wall, too.) the thing whirred to life and the fat man opened his arms in victory, as Sam gave a chuckle of his own at Higgs’ absolute disbelief.

To be fair though, Higgs kinda saw why they did not trust him.  
He had tried to take advantage of an EE and cause the sixth extinction, after all.  
And his actions, however misled and now regretted, had caused an amount of death and destruction that was considered a crime against humanity.

Still, for some mystical reason, after Fragile refused to shoot him on the Beach, and he faked his own suicide, he was left to think there.  
Getting spared had hurt him more than any punch he’d received on that day.

It had felt like months, maybe even years, and he had plenty of time to think about his actions.  
His mistakes.  
His regrets and guilt.  
Had time to retrace his steps and realized how the EE used him.  
He’d felt, for the first time, truly alone.

And then he came back.  
As Higgs was laying on his back, arms spread out, eyes staring into the gray sky, Sam’s eternally droopy eyes came into Higgs’ peripheral vision and for a moment he thought he was dreaming.

But then, Sam scoffed and shook his head, kneeling next to him.

As he did so, Higgs sat up and opened his mouth to speak, to say something, but what would- no, what could he ever say? Sorry?

Sam spoke before he could, short and direct.  
“You can come with me, if you promise to do something about your shit attitude and if you actually try to change.”

Higgs did not expect that, at all.  
He thought Sam and Fragile had been on the same level, but apparently they had different minds, opinions, and maybe even standards.

Higgs’ brows were drawn together and he once again opened his mouth to reply, and once again Sam spoke first.

“’s not my idea, don’t worry. If it was for me, you wouldn’t have a chance.”  
That hurt, a bit.  
“Turns out that Fragile is even more of a good person than I thought, and she’s willing to share our plane of existence with you, as long as you don’t cross her path. Ever. Again.”

Higgs pretended to think for a while, forcing his mind to calm down even while it was screaming accept, you moron! 

Eventually, he smirked, looked at Sam, and nodded.  
It might’ve been the time spent alone, but his heart did a flip when Sam offered him a hand and smiled, so imperceptibly that he could’ve easily just have imagined that.

Since then, a few months had gone by, and for everybody’s safety (and most importantly, to be less stressed about him), it was settled that Higgs would share a room with Sam.  
He had tried to argue at first, half-heartedly, but gave up when he was bound with a shackle-like bracelet, kinda like Sam’s, but without a knife.

After the whole ordeal with Amelie, Sam resumed his deliveries, although now he had much less work and in much closer areas, since he had Louise to take care of, along with deserving to work less after….the whole deal with- oh right! Higgs.

When Sam was out, Higgs was bound to their room, locked in and with only Sam’s stuff to keep him entertained until his bunkmate returned.  
After sorting Sam’s little hand-made figures from his most to his least favorite, and after doing some stretching and cardio, he flopped on his bed and realized that he had only used about forty minutes out of his six-is hours until Sammyboy came back.

Annoying Sam with questions and humor was his favorite past time, although he liked chatting with him just as much.  
Sam’s annoyed eye-rolls and his sighs were too precious to miss, though.

He sat up and pouted, looking around the pristine room trying to find something interesting to break or dismantle, just so he could have another human come in to fix it and potentially distract himself for a while.

His eyes eventually fell upon the old computer, untouched by him out of pure pettiness, that was looking somewhat enticing compared to doing absolutely nothing.

After a while he hopped off the bed and onto his feet, taking his time to walk to the relatively small desk and flopping down on the uncomfortably cold chair.  
He sighed heavily, like a child being forced to do homework, and turned the thing on.

Even waiting for the screen to light up made Higgs throw his head back in frustration.  
When it finally made its opening sound, he logged in and checked the possible damage he could do: breaking it probably wouldn’t have been so much fun, besides, he liked the aesthetic of it: it was an older MacBook, probably one of the first ones, but it did its job very well back then., and the smooth and slick case reminded him of when they were still popular.

He toured the many apps, taking an unhealthy amount of selfies with the Photo Booth app, playing an odd, blocky game called ‘Minecraft’ (he admittedly felt really proud after he managed to tame an orange tabby cat, and named it ‘Pringles’), and listening to music on YouTube (he mostly enjoyed punk-rock, although he was a man of culture, and tried new genres just for fun).

When even that got boring, he opened up Safari and stared at the empty search bar for minutes.  
His brains took the chance to wander around the corners of his mind, trying to think of a fun thing to look up.

Now, after Fragile had betrayed him, he hadn’t had much physical contact with anyone, not even himself.  
He had had more important things to take care of, and arousal was never something he could dedicate the appropriate time to, so it was no surprise how after all the stress and tension of trying to destroy the world had vanished (which he still felt guilty for), he found himself wanting contact, and not just hugs.

His mind took a sharp turn and he briefly closed his eyes, mouth slightly parted.

Since moving into the Edge Knot facility, Higgs had been able to dream again.  
However, despite having lived quite the adventurous life and having many things to dream (or have nightmares) about, his mind always wandered to a specific set of blue eyes, a brown mess of hair, and a strong and comforting frame.

Even lately, when Sam was less and less around because of deliveries, Higgs felt like he needed more and more of the man.  
Not only did he crave his attention, he also was desperate to know what Sam’s hands on his face would feel like, wondered how soft or rough his stubble would feel against his own, feel his breath against his neck…

His eyes snapped open as he gasped, realizing how the vague sensation of warmth he had felt had spread quickly to his gut, and he let out a little ‘huff’.  
He was almost sure that Sam didn’t even consider him a friend, so nothing could ever happen between them; although he had almost completely gotten over his aphenphosmphobia, he never seemed comfortable enough to touch Higgs.

The latter had finally snapped out of his trance and decided to do something about his arousal, chewing his bottom lip before typing in some words.  
As he hit sent a slight panic went through him as he realized that maybe internet was no longer a thing, but after a few seconds multiple videos related to his search popped up.

His eyes widened a bit and he swallowed, mouth suddenly dry.

He scrolled briefly, excitement washing over him as he could finally take some time for himself.

He chose a video titled ‘dirty talking boyfriend blowjob fTm’.  
Even if it wasn’t the sexiest of titles, Higgs, held his breath and clicked on it, leaning a bit forward towards the screen.

A few seconds in the two actors on screen were already making out, sloppy wet noises filling the first few sequences.  
Vanilla stuff, but to Higgs, who hadn’t experienced things like that in a while, it was like dripping gold.

He was frozen in place, easily imagining himself as the smaller guy, as the other pushed him back on the cheap-looking sofa and kissing all over his body, lovingly tracing the guy’s top surgery scars.

Higgs felt a sting to his heart and involuntarily touched his chest, where his own scars were.  
His hand followed the path of the man’s mouth, the soft pants of the trans guy making Higgs’ brain do funny things, like making him break a sweat and a lovely throbbing ache grow stronger by the second between his slightly open legs.

He was so focused and involved with the video that when the door behind him opened, he literally didn’t notice.

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Sam had been driving around on his bike for about three hours when he got the call from Deadman.

“Hey Sam! Sorry to interrupt your drive, I just wanted to let you know that two of your three deliveries remaining for today were cancelled.  
Unfortunately for you, the one that remains is also the furthest from your position.”

Sam was relieved that he could have some more time to spend with Louise, and maybe teach her to draw.  
The kid had shown an outstanding talent with color associations and composition, considering the young age.

“It’s fine, thank you Deadman. Be back soon.”

“See you, Sam!”

The porter checked his route and sped up, leaving tracks in the muddy grass field below him.

After a while, he had gotten back to Central Edge Knot city and he stopped once in the garage.  
As he jumped off his bike, Deadman and Louise made their way to him, Louise taking big steps and holding onto Deadman’s porky fingers, who seemed to be a little out of breath.

Sam smiled and picked her up, swinging her in the air as the girl giggled and hugged him.  
Deadman smiled and recollected himself, before waving a finger in her general direction.

“Your little one has discovered a new game, called ‘let’s see how much I can make Deadman run before he has an heart attack’!”

Both Sam and Louise giggled, along with Deadman.  
Sam put her down and gently pushed her towards his colleague.

“I’ll be with her shortly, I need to take a shower. Thank you, Deadman.”

The man was already being dragged away by the tiny monster, babbling and waving at any BRIDGES worker that happened to be walking by.  
“Yeah- take your time! You deserve some….some rest- hey, slow down!!”

Sam shook his head and dropped off the cargo he didn’t deliver, then headed to his room.

Before walking in, he and his roommate had agreed upon knocking, but even after he’d done that twice, and no response came, he felt inclined to put his ear to the door.  
He heart a soft pant, and his heart froze: was Higgs in danger? Was he hurt?

He opened the door slowly, and to his infinite surprise no, he most definitely wasn’t in danger and no, he was not hurt.  
In fact, he seemed to be enjoying himself so much that he didn’t even hear Sam walk in.

He was watching….a porno?  
Sam blushed and almost booked it for the corridor, debating whether he’s better run outside under timefall or just jump off a cliff.

But something in him told his legs to stay still, rigid, and his heart picked up speed when another soft noise came from Higgs.

Sam licked his dry lips and blinked a few times, still thinking about what to do, before he heart footsteps coming from the hallway, and he slipped into the room.

He slowly moved closer to the desk, eyeing the video that Higgs was watching.  
Two things struck him in particular: one, that one of the actors was most definitely trans, and two, why was Sam aroused by the sight?

The other guy, who was performing oral sex and talking dirty to the trans man, kinda looked like himself if you squinted in the darkness.

Sam was stuck in place, wondering: what if Higgs was into him?  
He had to admit, the man was not only quite charming (when he wasn’t being an asshole) but also very good looking.  
Sam would lie if he said he’d never fantasized about him and Higgs being something more than just roommates and ex-enemies.

Higgs’ pants were becoming a bit louder, and they shook Sam from his hazy state.  
He decided he wouldn’t ask, but instead, find out himself if Higgs truly was into him.

He stepped forwards, surprised but also proud at the fact that somehow, Higgs still hadn’t heard him, and he leaned down to Higgs’ right side.

“Didn’t think you’d be into dirty talk”  
Sam didn’t remember his voice being this coarse and raw when he spoke to Deadman literally two minutes earlier.

Higgs had two very distinct reactions at once: he cringed and let out the highest noise of surprise Sam had ever heard anyone make, and he froze in place, too shocked to move.

Sam smirked, proud to have rendered the man silent, but also felt bad for the possible heart attack he could’ve caused, so he decided to play all his best cards from his youth, when he could still kind of flirt.

He leaned in closer to Higgs’ ear and whispered  
“Relax, if I wasn’t into this, I would’ve called security already.”

Maybe not the sexiest, but it worked: Higgs’ shoulders seemed to lose a fraction of their rigidness, but he still refused to move: he couldn’t speak, turn the video off, anything.  
He was just breathing heavily, throbbing still unbearable between his legs, and the cause of that currently leaning over his shoulder.

Sam took a chair and pulled it behind himself so that he could sit down his tired legs, still remaining very close to Higgs.

Sam took his attempt to relax as a go and carefully put one hand on the opposite side of Higgs’ neck, his skin burning under his tepid fingers, and he leaned down to place a soft kiss at the juncture of Higgs’ neck.

Higgs felt like he was on fire.  
He was torn between shame and pure lust, and when Sam kissed his shoulder, sending a shiver down his spine, he let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding.

Sam pulled back to look at the screen, lips brushing Higgs’ ear.  
“You like that, hmh? That guy’s getting licked for good huh? Wonder if you’d like that on yourself….”

Higgs let out something akin to a whimper, but more high-pitched, like a squeak, when Sam’s right hand found its way on Higgs’ side.

The man in question finally cleared his throat and tried to clear his lust-filled mind.  
“I uh….I thought you- you were gonna be gone f- for the whole afternoon…..”

Sam raised an eyebrow, kissing right behind Higgs’ jaw, which caused the shivering man to tilt his head to offer better access and more skin to Sam.  
“You complainin’? Thought you might like this, but if you don’t, don’t hesitate to tell me.”

His tone dropped to serious for a moment, hand stilling his rubbing motion.

Higgs recognized the question as serious and swallowed, inhaling deeply before replying.  
“I am more than ok with this….just- just….”

Sam was thoroughly enjoying this, Higgs being uncomfortable for once.  
“Just what, darlin’? Speak up.”

Higgs huffed.  
“Just- keep going, goddamnit….”  
He was tired of waiting, tired of not being touched, and Sam acting like he was in control was too damn distracting for him to focus.

Sam took the hint and looked at the screen, guiding Higgs’ face to look as well.  
He moved his hand to Higgs’ lower abdomen, before sliding over his pecs, and confirming his already existing doubt when Higgs held his breath and went still under him.

Higgs was a trans guy, definitely.  
Sam was careful as he traced his pectoral scars with his pads, taking his time to map out every single wrinkle, and every single dent that the scars had healed into.

Higgs felt like he was high: his scars were sensitive, not just physically, but also emotionally, and having someone- Sam, exploring them like they’re completely normal, like Higgs was supposed to have them, made him almost tear up.

He almost felt like he owned an explanation to Sam, but the other man didn’t seem to mind, so he left it at that.

Sam’s hand was gone soon enough, and Higgs opened his eyes.  
“Look at them, going at it like teens. I bet you’d love that, though, wouldn’t you, Higgs? You’d love for me to just throw you on the bed, and take my time with you open and horny just laying there, huh?”

Sam’s hand travelled down again, catching at the waistband of Higgs’ sweatpants, and he leaned back against the chair and moaned softly, dignity be damned, because Sam’s hands and Sam’s voice were enough to send him to hell and heaven at the same time, and he needed more, more, more….

He must have said that out loud at least once because Sam chuckled, fingers dipping below his sweats just as he raised his hips slightly, and Sam all but growled feeling how wet Higgs’ boxers were.  
He used his free hand to tug at Higgs’ hair, tilting his head back just enough to reveal the profile of his throat, exposed and lit up by the computer’s screen.

Sam licked a stripe from Higgs’ collarbone to his jaw, mimicking the man’s fixation with licking people, only this time he went a bit further and softly bit him there, at the juncture on his neck and jaw.

Higgs bucked his hips forwards into Sam’s hand, moaning a bit louder as one of his hands flew to Sam’s wrist.

Sam stilled, afraid he’d gone too far, but Higgs exhaled hard and cracked one eye half open to glare at him in the bitchiest of ways.  
“If you don’t speed things up, I swear to God Sam Bridges….”

Sam tugged at him again, hand in his pants cupping his entire groin, setting Higgs’ nerves on fire.  
“I didn’t know you were in charge. Last time I checked, I wasn’t the horny one, rubbing on your hand like a desperate dog.  
Now be a good boy, and let me do all the work.”

Higgs shivered hard at how sensual Sam’s voice became, and he nodded a little.

Sam moved his hand to gently wrap it around his throat, not tightening, just holding him there, which made Higgs let out a soft puff of air.

Sam gently stroked him through the dampened fabric, humming as he looked once more at the video.  
The guy had stopped talking but his fingers and mouth were occupied by the trans male’s genitals, making the smaller man tremble and twitch.

“You decided to take a risk, and watch a video like this in our room, knowing very well I could’ve walked in at any time….you’re a bigger slut than I thought.” He involuntarily let out a rumbling chuckle, that could’ve easily have been the most beautiful thing Higgs ever heard.

“I bet you’re enjoying this so much, aren’t you, Higgs? Bet you’d dreamt about me touching you, me talking dirty to you, mhm?”

His hand moved to slip inside Higgs’ boxers, where the skin-to-skin contact on his clit almost made him come right then and there.

He let out a whine and gasped for air, tighs trembling, as Sam gently pulled him open with two fingers and teased him.  
“Bet you’d let me do this to you over and over, like the good boy you are, letting me use you until I’m satisfied.”

Sam kept alternating soft bites and kisses all over Higgs’ neck while he gently stretched him open with his fingers.  
When he curled them just so, Higgs’ hips shot up and he let out an elongated and loud moan that went straight to Sam’s dick, who had remained untouched for the entirety of their ‘exchange’.

Sam held him in place, firmly holding his throat and giving a lightly harder bite to his shoulder when Higgs tried to thrust down against his fingers.

The heat and movement was getting to his head and it was almost too much.  
“S- Sam, come on…..”

Sam wasn’t giving in that easily though, and he stopped curling his fingers, massaging his throat instead.  
“I want to hear you say it, Higgs. Come on. Beg me.”

It felt oddly right, to ask him to beg.  
To hold him close.  
To kiss him.

Fuck, Sam thought, I am so fucked.

Higgs let out a disapproving and saddened sigh and whimpered, legs trying to close as to create some friction, but Sam didn’t budge.

Finally, Higgs’ mind lost against his arousal and he gasped.  
“Please- please! Please Sam, please let me come, please….please….”

Sam smiled against his skin and leaned forward even more to change the angle and resume his movements.  
This way Sam could slide a third finger in and also noted how his thumb stroked Higgs’ clit with the movement, causing the taller man to twitch.

They were almost completely touching, Sam’s hard member trapped in his pants rubbing against Higgs’ lower back, enough to make him see stars.  
His wrist was complaining but who cared when Higgs’ noises could cure deadly illness.

It didn’t take long before Higgs’ hips stuttered, he babbled something like ‘thankyousamohmygodfuckthankyou’ and came, hard, around Sam’s fingers, quaking and moaning his way to the end.

It took him some time to come down from his high, out of breath and disheveled as he was.

Sam thought he looked beautiful.

Higgs turned his head around and looked up and down Sam’s body, still a bit ashamed at his own recklessness.  
“Y- you….you uh, need to….?”

Sam waved his hand and shook his head.  
“For once, your voice did something good on its own.”

Higgs gave him a breathless chuckle and all but collapsed back against him, smiling.

“So…..”

Sam kissed the nape of his neck.  
“So?”

“So was this a one-time thing or….”

Sam shrugged, not that Higgs could see him.  
“Do you want it to be?”

“….no. You?”

Sam smiled.  
“Me either.”

Higgs laughed breathlessly, closing his eyes as the video finally ended.

A few tender moments of them just holding each other went by before Higgs spoke up.  
“You stink. You need a shower.”

Sam smiled and stood up, walking to the rounded glass.  
As it opened, he turned around and held his hand out for Higgs, smirking.

“Care to join me?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again!  
> As always, comments and kudos are HUGELY appreciated!  
> English is not my main language so excuse any typos or words that don't really make much sense!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this story, have a great day!  
> Buh-bye! <3


End file.
